


Stretching Stars

by augustslippedawaylikeabottleofwine



Category: Glee
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Quinn Fabray, Group Sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustslippedawaylikeabottleofwine/pseuds/augustslippedawaylikeabottleofwine
Summary: When Quinn Fabray wakes up with a cock, as well as being seven months pregnant, she's not quite sure what to do, how she'll give birth...The worst part is, she can't even come and dreams of being able to fuck a real pussy once she's no longer pregnant and exhausted. Queue Rachel Berry.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Will Schuester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Stretching Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this fic was written purely as a joke with the intention to crossover other glee crack smut fics we have read. This is honestly the worst thing I ever wrote, but I thought I'd post it on here because why not. So enjoy, I guess.  
> Inspiration was taken from The Pavarotti Protocol, Breaking Berry and Master Schue's Horny Glee Boys.

_Those glee kids, so uptight and conceded I can’t believe Will Schuster lets them run around the school like a bunch of rat labs on the loose. Especially that Quinn Fabray. Ever since she let Puckerman infect her with his specimen she’s been swelling like a party balloon. I’ve never understood why a human being would ever possess the desire to reproduce, let alone with a mohawk excuse of a man like that Puckerman. Not only that, but I have lost my head cheerio, someone who I even thought might just be a young Sue Sylvester, all because the queen of the chastity club ended up being another cockslut. Well, if she likes cock that much, I suppose we’ll just have to teach her a lesson._

_*_

Quinn Fabray had been jerking off her nine-inch cock for the past hour and was getting just about sick of being on the verge of orgasm. Ever since she had woken up that fateful morning with a surprising morning wood she hadn’t expected, she had found herself somewhat addicted to her own touch and pleasure. She couldn’t start the day off without a morning wank anymore, and even then, she found herself jerking off in the bathrooms between lessons. Yet, the girl had never been able to come, and that wasn’t helping her problem.

Though despite her newfound addiction to masturbation, Quinn had bigger worries. She had been coming up to seven months pregnant, and there wasn’t exactly a vagina this baby could come out of. As much Quinn thought she should perhaps approach a doctor, the shame that came from her new anatomy had terrified her immensely. It wasn’t like she could exactly tell a doctor that she just woke up with a penis, they weren’t ever going to believe that.

Yet as every day went on, Quinn’s fear of what would happen with her pregnancy and her unborn child continued. When she wasn’t eagerly stroking her cock, she was worried about everything. She supposed she would just opt for a C-section, that should still be possible. She assumed for obvious reasons she just had a womb, just not a pussy. Pussy - the thought made her eyes water lustfully. Oh, how she longed to lodge herself into a tight hole, even an asshole. Quinn still had her petite, feminine hands, and fleshlights lacked the warmth of a real pussy. One of her hands stroked over her tip, dipping into the slit and collecting the precoma as her other and cupped and massaged her balls. Her release was so close yet so far, though Quinn knew all it would take was a couple of thrusts inside a tight, hot pussy to release her load.

Though as much as Quinn was sure she could convince one of the whores on the Cheerio’s to let her fuck their tight holes, she was still seven months pregnant, and her belly swelled large and fat. Her wanking sessions were exhausting enough, she knew any sex would wreck her completely. Her jerk-off fantasies always had her railing ferociously into the girl from behind, often in the way she had once wished a guy may have done for her, and she wasn’t about to settle for anything else.

However, Quinn had noticed that as it got weeks closer to her due date, not only was her stomach growing but so was her cock. She had thought her original nine inches was big, though at full-term she was close to twelve, and that was only in length. If it weren’t for her maternity clothes and dresses, Quinn knew it would be almost impossible to hide her ever-constant erection, and she was hoping that at least after her pregnancy it would go back down to normal size, or at least she would finally find the release she so desperately ached for.

It was after the Regionals performances where it happened, and Quinn felt an excruciating pain in the base of her cock. She had almost fallen to the floor in agony, as Finn and Puck rushed over to her support.

“Quinn are you okay?” Finn asked, alarmed as he knelt against the girl, who continued to groan in her agony.

“The baby, it’s coming!” Quinn didn’t even need to question it. The baby was coming, and it was coming out of her cock.

“We need to get you to a hospital…”

“No!” Quinn interrupted, “we can’t go, I have to give birth here.”

The last thing Quinn needed was doctors concerning over her unusual anatomy, and Quinn knew that somehow, this baby was going to come out of her cock.

Puck had felt it first when he had put Quinn down on the chair in the backstage room, almost jerking his hand away with, “What the hell is that?” He flipped open her dress, revealing Quinn’s straining cock, almost at thirteen inches, and the girth increasing from the base with the shape of the baby’s head. The cock had been taped to Quinn’s stomach, though it had immediately sprung free upon reveal. Both boys stared in horror at the largest cock they had ever seen, which was clearly only going to get larger.

“Don’t worry about it,” Quinn moaned between agonising breaths, squeezing tightly onto Finn’s hand, who was looking oddly pale at the sight of her bulging, swollen dick.

“You d-didn’t have that before,” was all Puck could manage, clearly unable to comprehend what was happening.

“That doesn’t matter, I just need to get this baby out of me!” Quinn moaned, urging into what she must have believed to be a contraction. Puck watched in horror as the whole baby’s head made it into Quinn’s cock, the outline of its little face between her thick veins. The whole sight had made Puck rather uneasy, though Finn had just passed out, and he had to stay strong for his child and Quinn.

Mr Schue then walked into the room, “Hey guys, what’s happening?”

“Quinn’s giving birth…” Puck began.

“Out of her… penis???” Matt gasped, and it was the most he had ever said.

“Stop talking about it and help me!” Quinn screamed, pushing against as the baby’s shoulders went into her cock, and she couldn’t believe how much she was stretching. She’d wonder how this was even possible, but she stopped wondering that the morning she had woken up with a cock.

Rachel had been tending to a passed-out Finn, while the other glee members awkwardly gathered around and stared in perverted fascination. Despite the horror of it all, Quinn’s bulging giant cock was quite the sight, and almost impossible to remove eyes from. Though they eventually stopped staring and helped Quinn, holding her hand as she continued to push her baby through the length of her penis. About ten minutes later, another head seemed to push its way through Quinn’s swollen tip, as the baby emerged out of her cock. To everyone’s relief, the baby instantly cried, and clearly, it’s journey through Quinn’s penis hadn’t killed it.

Mr Schue, who had taken responsibility for the situation, had begun to hold the baby’s head, urging Quinn to push the rest of it out. The baby emerged without an umbilical cord, that had supposedly dissolved during its trip down Quinn’s cock. Mr Schue held the baby, instantly wrapping it in in the V-neck sweater he had removed for it, before going to handing it over to Quinn.

Quinn turned the baby down, mumbling something still in pain.

“What was that Quinn?” Schue asked.

She didn’t even acknowledge that this was her teacher she was talking to, as there was only one thing Quinn needed right now: to come. Her stretched out cock remained hard and full of blood, and she knew that the release she had been chasing for the past two months may finally be achievable.

“I-I n-need to come,” she moaned, reaching down to stroke her massive cock, “I need help though.”

Puck spoke up, “W-well, I mean, I guess I can jerk you off if I have to,” he felt a bit unsure, especially while holding his new-born child in his arms, though he had to support Quinn in every way possible, and he supposed this was one of the ways.

“No, not you,” Quinn moaned, “I need a pussy, p-please.”

The girls in the group awkwardly stared around at each other, everyone knowing that Quinn appeared to be in some serious pain and as their friends they should help her out. Though her cock was giant, and it wasn’t going to go in easily.

“I’m not doing it, I’ve been put off cock ever since I slept with Finn – sorry,” Santana immediately spoke up.

“I’m on my period,” Brittany awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. That left only one girl in the room, considering Tina and Mercedes had never come into the room with the rest of the group.

Everybody stared at Rachel, “T-there is no way. No. I’m not having sex with Quinn.”

“Come on Berry,” Puck urged, “it’s not every day you get to fuck a cock like that.”

“No!” Rachel squealed, “Why me? Why can’t Santana!”

“Rachel,” Finn looked down on the girl next to him, “can’t you just do it – for me?”

Rachel was reluctant, but when Finn looked at her with those eyes and asked her to do it, she couldn’t say no. “I-I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

“Someone just stretch that bitch out already!” Quinn moaned, tugging at herself harder.

Finn knew, considering him and Rachel kissed earlier, that this would be his duty. He looked awkwardly at Rachel, before kissing her. It felt a bit uncomfortable that the whole glee club was watching, though they had to do this, for Quinn’s sake. It looked as if her cock were only getting bigger, and Finn feared she could explode if they didn’t do something about this quickly.

Finn led Rachel onto the chair, before going down on his knees and lifting her dress skirt, removing her underwear and plunging a finger into her pussy. Rachel was a lot tighter than he expected and was squeezing tightly around just one of Finn’s large fingers. She was going to take a lot of work to get her ready for Quinn’s cock.

He continued to pump his finger into Rachel, becoming aroused at how tight the girl was. He was sizeable himself and was sure he could justify having his own fuck into her before it was Quinn’s turn. Finn latched his mouth onto Rachel’s clit, thinking at least she could enjoy this. Rachel shrieked in pleasure, which was followed by moans. Finn thought Rachel was loud usually, but she was even louder when it came to sex.

After a while, eventually, Finn pushed in a second finger. Luckily, Rachel was wet enough and didn’t need any lube, which may have proved problematic if she hadn’t been. It was then Finn found her g-spot, and an array of liquid gushed and pushed his finger’s out, soaking his chin and neck. Whereas before Finn was hoping to fuck Rachel, now he knew he had too. His own cock was straining hard in his competition pants, and all of Rachel’s moans and squeals weren’t helping anything.

He plunged back into her with three fingers and was glad that she was slowly opening up. He couldn’t wait until it was his turn to fuck her. After Rachel came for the second time, Finn got up and unzipped his pants, taking his hard cock into his hand and slamming into the girl, not even caring about going slow at this point. He worked himself in and out of her at a quick pace, though even with how much his fingers stretched her, she was still incredibly tight around him. He came into her quickly, shooting his load into the girl.

“Are you done yet, Finn!” Quinn shrieked, even more sexually frustrated than before.

“I-I don’t think she’s ready yet, she’s still so tight,” Finn moaned.

Puck sighed, “Let me have a go.”

“No way Puckerman!” Finn growled, feeling suddenly protective over Rachel.

“I’m even bigger than you, Hudson,” Puck told him, “it’s the only way.”

Reluctantly, Finn pulled his spent cock out of Rachel, stepping out of the way for Puck to take his place. Rachel hadn’t even complained, as she lied dazed and fucked out on the seat, the smile on her face showing she must have been in her own sex-hazed state.

Puck didn’t waste any time, fucking straight into Rachel. He was a couple of inches longer than Finn, and he had thought he probably had the biggest cock in the school – well, after Quinn. He thrust in and out of her quickly, working himself to his own release. Though as he pulled out, Rachel still wasn’t anywhere close to taking Quinn’s massive cock up inside of her. He took four of his fingers inside of her, working them and scissoring them to stretch Rachel as much as possible. Unlike Finn, who tried to be as careful as possible, Puck wasn’t so much the same. He had one objective, and that was preparing Rachel for Quinn’s giant cock. Before he knew it, his entire fist was inside of Berry and she screamed in pain, and Puck saw blood leaking out.

“Dude stop you’re hurting her!” Finn protested.

“It’s not enough!” Puck whined, removing his hand, “we need something bigger.”

“Well,” Schue coughed, as the boys turned round to face him, “I might be able to help with that.”

The teacher pulled down his trousers, revealing his hard twelve-inch cock. He removed his trousers, walking over as the two boys backed away, thrusting himself into Rachel.

Rachel had shut her eyes in the pain, and when she felt the large cock inside of her, she was surprised to see it was her teacher fucking ruthlessly into her. The teacher was a lot more experienced than the other two boys, and despite the painful stretch, Rachel felt pleasured once again. Before the teacher could even come, she was squeezing around her cock and squirting with all her might, soaking at the hand which had played with her clit.

Though as Mr Schue pulled out, and they all stared at her gaping hole, they all knew they needed something more. “We need to help Quinn, what else can we do!” Puck moaned.

“I may be able to help with that,” spoke an unfamiliar voice, and the boys turned around to see someone new enter the room.

“Who the hell are you?” Finn sounded, shocked that someone had walked in on the three males with their cock out, Brittany and Santana rocking the baby, and Quinn’s massive cock.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but watch,” the boy said, “I’m Blaine Anderson. I was watching tonight. I’m from the Warblers and I always like to watch any other show choir competitions in the area.”

“And what you have like a thirteen-inch cock or something?” Puck sarcastically spat out.

He shook his head, chuckling, “No, not quite.”

The boy opened his rucksack, pulling out a dead pigeon, a condom, and some lube. “I was saving this for some fun with the boys, but I think you need it more.”

“What the fuck,” Finn gasped, in complete shock, “you’re crazy dude.”

“We have to try,” Puck shrugged, “we have to get Rachel stretched out enough for Quinn, and that bird would do the trick.”

“You can’t be serious!” Finn sounded.

“Just fuck her with the bird already!” Quinn shrieked.

Blaine smiled, putting the bird into the condom and lubing it up before approaching Rachel and shoving it up her pussy. He hadn’t been particularly into girls, but he found himself getting turned on by the act of pumping the dead body in and out of her. He ended up pulling out his own cock, which wasn’t small itself, and pushing it in with the bird, thrusting both of them in and out of the girl together. By the time he finished, the girl’s hole was gaping and leaking with cum from four different guys.

“I think she’s ready,” Finn clapped, though Rachel had passed out a couple of minutes prior.

“We have to lift her up,” Puck said.

“Wait, you can’t be serious, she’s unconscious man!” Finn protested.

Puck glanced over at Quinn; whose cock had swelled up so much it was almost lethal. “Quinn might die, we have to do this!”

Reluctantly, Finn went to help pick Rachel up, along with Blaine and Schue. They lifted the girl over Quinn’s cock, before working her on it. They started out slowly, but instantly Quinn moaned in pleasure. This was the moment she had been dreaming of. As much as they had stretched Rachel out, she was still tight around Quinn’s giant cock, and Quinn was in heaven for it.

“Keep going, faster, please,” she moaned, as the boys helped work Rachel on her at a faster pace. They went at it for another few times, though that was all Quinn needed, and her orgasm was beginning.

In exhaustion, they pulled Rachel off Quinn as she began to come, though squirts of Quinn’s massive orgasm still managed to hit a few of the boys as the backed off, soaking the floor. All the boys watched in fascination, even Brittany and Santana, as Quinn had the longest and largest orgasm of all time, almost covering the whole room with her come. She passed out as she finished, finally getting her well-sought release.


End file.
